Hero's Ladies
by Harry50
Summary: Harry finds himself at the center of female attention after the war. He has his old friends for support and some unexpected new ones, helping him enjoy the attention and make his life better than he ever expected. For adults only!
1. Chapter 1 War's End

**Hero's Ladies**

_Harry finds himself at the center of female attention after the war. He has his old friends for support and some unexpected new ones, helping him enjoy the attention and make his life better than he ever expected._

_As usual, I don't own any of the rights to Harry Potter characters and world. These belong to J.K Rowling and her associates. I'm only here to play with them for my pleasure and yours._

**War's End – Summer 1998**

He tried. He really tried hard, but it was just not meant to be. Harry just couldn't continue pretending there was any future for him with Ginny. She was a lovely girl and he loved her dearly as a friend, almost as much as he loved Hermione, whom he was now helping with the preparations for her wedding with Ron.

'That's funny,' he thought. 'After Ron had deserted us during the Horcrux hunt, we were both devastated. It took us a few days of solitary misery before we started seeking comfort with each other.' Their physical proximity along with their raging hormones did the rest, and soon they gave their virginity to each other. Well... Hermione did. It wasn't a love story, though. Despite being very good friends, and although the sexual intercourse brought them even closer, their romantic interests stayed elsewhere. It was also due to some incompatibility they found, once the initial enthusiasm subsided.

Harry enjoyed cuddling, caressing and fondling even more than penetrating, which surprised them both. Hermione preferred it rough and quick, being fast to get aroused and reaching her climax quite quickly. The only reason she hadn't given her virginity to Ron earlier was her fear of the first time, especially with someone as rough as Ron. Having Harry doing it for her was quite a relief, and Harry really appreciated her in words and deeds more than she could expect Ron to. Yet she loved Ron despite all his shortcomings.

As their time alone lengthened, Harry was becoming a bit conscious of their incompatibility. He was eager to please Hermione as much as she wanted – usually more than twice a day, yet he felt it wasn't really satisfactory for him. Once sated, Hermione was usually back to her efficient self, while Harry wanted to still cuddle, caress her pert tits, tease her nipples, lick her navel and just continue making love, even after his body reached its climax. In a way, he was quite relieved when Ron returned, although he was a bit apprehensive about Ron's reaction when finding that Hermione was no longer a virgin.

Ron didn't complain. Harry wasn't sure that Ron even noticed. Ron was just thankful for being accepted back by Hermione and having sex with her was more than a dream come true for him. Harry was glad that they were finally together and Hermione looked calmer. She secretly told him that "Ron and I are a much better match, although yours is bigger".

Somehow, Harry was sure she would tell Ron the same.

The newly reunited couple didn't have much time to enjoy each other before they were all captured and brought to Malfoy Manor.

Escaping was tough, but they also managed to rescue a few more prisoners. Harry was especially glad of rescuing Luna, since she seemed to have suffered most.

While Hermione needed healing from what she had suffered from Belatrix for a few hours, Luna had been captive for a few months. Harry couldn't even imagine what she had been through, yet Luna seemed to develop a special affection towards him. "Please stay with me," she used to say whenever she was awake.

This wasn't really a problem, as Hermione and Ron seemed to need quite a lot of "alone time". Harry had to learn some sound proofing spells, as none of the two seemed to pay attention to the noise they were making, that could be heard near the room they were using, and not only near it.

Luna was glad to help him learn that spell, along with another handy spell for removing one's clothes all at once. She demonstrated on herself and then on Harry and then came closer to Harry. So close that she could feel his body reacting to her nudity.

"You know, I used to be a virgin before they captured me," she told him. "Then, they wanted some fun with me. I was sure I was going to die, so I thought that if I could experience some sex before I died, it could be nice."

Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"It wasn't. Fun, I mean. They hurt me and made me suffer and I couldn't even imagine why a girl would want sex, if that's what sex is about. Yet I know it should be nice and fun. Can you teach me that?"

Harry found it very difficult to refuse, as her small tits were pressed onto his chest and his erection was rubbing the blond triangle of hair above her feminine entrance with no clothes to protect either of them.

"Are you sure you want to have sex with me?" he asked, quite bewildered.

"No. I want you to make love to me. That's more than just sex, I believe, and I'm sure you can do it for me. I trust you." Her voice was dreamy, as if she didn't really know what she was saying, but her hands reached his, directing them to her body as she dragged him to bed.

It was very different than being with Hermione. He wasn't expected to rush it or to plunge in. He was actually expected to make love to her slowly and tenderly, just the way he liked it. They only had one shag that day, but it lasted for hours. There were a few problems, though. Every time he touched a new area for the first time, Luna froze for a moment, before his tender caresses relaxed her again. It took him more than an hour to make her fully relaxed at his touch, although he enjoyed every moment of it. She froze once again when he entered, her internal muscles tightening around him almost to the point of pain. He needed to caress and kiss some more before he could move again.

Yet Luna loved it. She reached her peak twice, moaning incoherently as her orgasm engulfed her whole body, shattering all her inhibitions and making her scream his name. She finally relaxed into his embrace. "It was wonderful, Harry. I would have never wanted any sex if it was all like what they did to me at the Malfoy's, but this was completely different. I'd love to experience it more."

"It was also wonderful for me. I should thank you just the same," Harry said sincerely, his hand still caressing her face.

"We can do it now, if you want..." she said suggestively.

"I think we should let our bodies recuperate a bit and maybe get something to eat first."

"Fine. First we eat, then we shag! I like it!"

The time spent at Shell Cottage was made very pleasant by Luna's presence. Whenever Ron and Hermione left them for some private time, Harry and Luna would have private time of their own. Luna opened her heart to him, telling Harry about her childhood, about the mother she had lost and about her captivity, just as Harry was telling her bits and pieces of his life that he had never told anybody. Still, as the time for action approached, he dreaded the effect it would have on Luna.

The girl proved to be much more resilient than she looked. She took part in the final battle, helping achieve the victory and getting out of it unharmed. Luna knew he had other commitments and didn't seem to mind as long as he was there for her when she needed him.

Ginny also fought valiantly, yet the loss of Fred hit her hard, just as it did to most of her family. Ginny was hoping to resume her relationship with Harry from the place they had left before he went for the Horcrux hunt. She didn't think that the eventful year since then had changed both her and Harry, that they were no longer the same people who had parted a year earlier.

Harry only wanted to rest after the battle. He managed to reach the dorms and fell into the first bed he could find. He woke up with a naked redhead in his bed. Ginny was unwilling to wait any longer, yet Harry wasn't sure. He had not had sex with Ginny before, and not because she hadn't wanted to. Ginny had been very eager, yet Harry had felt it wouldn't be right. She was his friend's little sister and she was almost like his own sister. It wasn't right to shag her. Besides, he had already known that she had slept with quite a few boys. Her first had been when she was about thirteen and she had at least two more each year. Harry couldn't say he felt honored to join the club.

Still, with a naked girl caressing his body, he was only able to cast the contraceptive spell, silently thanking Hermione for teaching it to him, before his mind went numb as his body started acting on its own. It was fueled by all the adrenalin of the fight and was as tender as a war. Harry shagged Ginny with vigor, hard and fast, just the way she seemed to like it, filling her womb with his sperm three times, before collapsing on her and falling promptly asleep.

He was alone in bed when he woke up next. He called Kreacher, who brought him some clean clothes and some food. A shower and a meal later, he was ready to face others.

The following days were full of sadness and sorrow, as the dead were buried and the wounded treated. Eventually he joined the Weasley family as it returned to the Burrow, after burying Fred. The vivacious family now looked like a ghost of itself. Harry and Hermione, who joined them along with Luna, tried their best to help revive the family which they saw almost as their own. Hermione was helping Ron, mainly by sharing his bed. Harry didn't think it was right to help Ginny that way, and Ginny didn't seem to expect it. She didn't even protest when Hermione decided to only go with Harry to fetch her parents from Australia.

Harry would remember that trip as one of the best times in his life. Hermione didn't bother to have separate rooms and also considered his help worth rewarding. She rewarded him by shagging him as much as they could. Harry was reluctant at first. "I'm already pregnant by Ron," she told him, "so we can shag freely with no fear of consequences."

"Won't it offend Ron?"

She smiled. "I've made it clear from the beginning that you will always be my first choice, so he should never repeat what he did in the tent. He said he knew it since first year, when you were willing to jump on a mountain troll for me and I was willing to lie for you."

Ginny also wanted to shag him as soon as he came back. "I've missed you so much!" she said, yet he found Dean's boxers under her pillow.

With her parents back home, Hermione's next mission was to get married before her pregnancy showed too much. Luckily, witches' robes, even the most elegant, could hide it quite well. Harry helped her and Ron make the preparations, and she thanked him for his help in the usual way at least once a week. Harry really liked it. He had always acted naturally with her, and now that Ron was supplying the rough side, he could be as tender with her as he wanted, and she still liked it. Ginny, he was sure, wouldn't like it, had she known about their special moments (or hours).

Eventually, it didn't matter. Ginny got tired of waiting, tired of his excuses for not having sex with her, and decided to graze greener pastures. Dean was still in love with her and was quite willing and able to sate her desires. Molly seemed a bit upset at seeing Ginny give up on Harry, but Harry was actually relieved.

Luna was also eager to spend as much time with him as possible, in or out of bed, whenever Hermione wasn't available, or when he needed some more cuddling than he could get with Hermione.

Harry served as Ron's best man during the wedding ceremony and Luna was Hermione's maid of honor. Soon after the wedding, when the newly wed retired to their room, Luna joined Harry in his and stayed overnight, both enjoying every moment.

"Are you going to Hogwarts in September?"

That question was asked over and over again by almost everybody around. Harry wasn't sure. He was offered a job at the Ministry as an auror, with a nice salary, good incentives and a high rank, as appropriate for "The Man Who Conquered", yet he didn't feel inclined to go on chasing bad wizards and witches for the rest of his life. While this career had looked promising two years earlier, when he had no clue how long he would need to fight Voldemort, it was now almost appalling. Returning to school had the merit of postponing his decisions for his future by another year, besides some other.

Hermione had no doubts at all. She was also offered a good job at the Ministry, yet her education came first in her mind. Ron was not even asked. Everybody knew he would do whatever pleased his pregnant wife.

Once this was decided, there was the next question: "Will you take the Hogwarts Express?" This question was directed mainly at Harry. Most others would take the train, that was a common knowledge, yet Harry was, and to a lesser extent both Ron and Hermione were, **the** hero of the war. His presence on the train could be very meaningful to most parents, yet he was the one who would be stared at and asked for autographs during the ride. Harry really contemplated just Flooing into Hogwarts, or maybe just Hogsmeade, if only to escape undue public attention.

Still, being a hero has its price. "You can't just leave us alone on the train. Everybody will expect to see you there and we would have to explain your absence," Hermione told him.

Harry couldn't refuse her any more than Ron could. Besides, once she got into that mood she was really intimidating and her pregnancy made it even more so.

"I'll come with you on the train, but if it becomes too much to bear, I'll just apparate to Hogsmeade," he consented.

"You haven't got your apparition license yet!" Hermione was alarmed. Despite her experience with the Ministry, she was still very serious about the law.

"I've got it while you were on your honeymoon, as did Ginny and Luna." Harry smirked. That was a piece of information Hermione didn't know yet, and he knew how much she liked knowing everything.

"Well, then..." she huffed.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Heirs

**Heirs**

It wasn't too bad, eventually. "The Golden Trio" was joined by Luna as well as Neville and Hanna in the train compartment. Many others peeked in or even visited shortly, congratulating Harry for his victory, despite his protests. "We all fought together," he insisted, yet nobody cared.

Evident in their absence were Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Draco was still awaiting trial, like all captured Death Eaters and their supporters. Some other higher-classes Slytherins were also absent and nobody was sure why. Harry was surprised when Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey came to congratulate him. Daphne proved to be quite a warm person during their conversation, unlike her "Ice Queen" reputation.

"I think this is going to be a very enjoyable year for Harry," Luna said dreamily when they were momentarily left alone.

"Why do you say this?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? All girls want to shag a hero, even the Slytherin."

Ron almost choked while Hermione laughed. Trust Luna to say everything blatantly.

Luna was proven correct. Harry started noticing the seductive glances in his direction even before the welcome feast began. It seemed as if every girl at school, except some first year ones, was contemplating the same idea. Harry shuddered when he saw Millicent looking at him that way. He was ready to be intimate with most of the girls, if asked nicely, but some were just too much to bear.

Harry and his friends had another surprise coming, as Professor McGonagall, the newly appointed headmistress started speaking. "We're all welcoming back our heroes who fought and conquered a few months ago. All those who received the Order of Merlin decoration have been allotted special lodging near the married couples dorms. Please raise a toast to Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom – all Order of Merlin first class, as well as Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Susan Bones!"

Everybody cheered, yet Harry lowered his head, as if ashamed. Later, when escorted to his new apartment, he was glad he had some privacy, at least. The constant attention he was getting from all around was becoming quite a burden. This didn't mean he wanted to be alone, though. He was glad that Luna was nearby and he knew that Hermione would also keep him company once in a while. He wasn't too glad that Ginny was also near, yet she seemed to be content to be able to take Dean into her apartment.

Harry was wondering about Susan. The unassuming little girl he had first seen during their sorting had now become an impressive young lady with dark red hair and very evident assets, which could not be hidden even by the school robes. He wondered how it could feel to touch and fondle them.

He was also wondering about Lavender. He knew that Ron had enjoyed Lavender during their fifth year. He thought she now looked much prettier, and just a bit more serious. Still, he was quite glad to be left alone for the first night back, falling asleep quickly and sleeping soundly until morning.

He went early for breakfast, before any of his neighbors, as he now referred to them, seemed to wake up. There were only a few students in the Great Hall at this early hour. He was quite surprised to see Daphne among them. The girl had never been an early riser, as far as he could tell. She noticed him as well and came to sit at his side.

"Do you mind if we have a private conversation?" she asked him.

"Aren't we having it now?" he asked, smiling at her.

"The Great Hall is hardly suitable for anything private," she noted. "We can go to an empty classroom, once you finish eating."

Harry finished his meal, glancing furtively at the blonde beauty. He still considered Hermione the most beautiful of their class, even though she disagreed, yet Daphne was a very close second, he was sure. Even when taking her "Ice Queen" persona, she was still beautiful like a silver statue. When she let go of it, she was almost as enticing as a Veela.

"Shall we go?" she asked as Harry finished.

Harry nodded and followed her to an empty classroom. Daphne locked the door and cast a series of privacy and sound proofing spells, most of which he barely recognized, before turning to him. "I want you to impregnate me," she stated simply.

Harry looked stunned. It took him some time to even be able to emit a sound. "But..."

Daphne had her text rehearsed. "As the eldest daughter of my parents, having no brother, it is my duty to my family to bring an heir, if I can. This means that I can't marry anybody who is head-of-house or heir apparent, leaving me with very few options. It may even be more prudent not to marry at all and just have a child."

Harry was still feeling unsure. It would be fantastic to shag this gorgeous girl, but was that really what she wanted? And if so – how could he ascertain the child's gender?

"But... Even if I do it, how can you be sure it would be a boy?"

She looked at him as if trying to asses the truth in his words. "You don't know anything, do you?"

He lowered his head in shame.

"Well, you grew up among muggles. I should not be surprised... You see, whenever a wizard and a witch copulate, if they control and direct their thoughts correctly, they may influence the gender of the baby, assuming fertilization takes place. This also depends highly on the magical power of the parties involved. My parents aren't very powerful, so they didn't manage to have a boy. This is why I must do it for them."

"Are you more powerful?"

Daphne smiled sadly. "I wish I were. Neither I nor my sister are powerful witches. We know how to use our limited powers to their fullest, but I'm not even sure we reach the average."

"Then how can you be sure it would work as expected?"

"I've chosen the most powerful wizard I know of for the task. You've defeated He-Wh... Voldemort, haven't you? Even more than twice, if the stories are true."

Harry shrugged. "I was just lucky."

She smiled knowingly. "No. You produced a full patronus during your third year. You fought Death Eaters on your fifth. You are a very powerful wizard, I'm sure."

Harry still felt like a fish out of water. "But..."

"What is it? Am I not attractive enough?" Daphne sounded a bit hurt.

"No, you're..."

"Ah... It's these school robes!" She didn't seem to notice his reluctant answer. "They hide me too well."

She waved her wand at her clothes, murmuring a spell Harry didn't recognize. Her clothes disappeared only to reappear on a nearby chair, folded neatly. "Am I attractive enough now?"

Harry was dumbstruck. He knew she was beautiful, but now, seeing her in her naked glory, he could hardly breathe. She even looked more attractive than he remembered Fleur during the second task, when the part-veela had been clad only in a skimpy swimsuit.

"You're fabulous!" he said with awe.

"Will you shag me then?" she asked, moving her body sensuously as she stepped closer.

"It would be an honor," he said, his eyes attracted to her feminine body.

Daphne was still holding her wand. She could see Harry was getting too excited to think. She waved her wand at him, repeating the same spell, leaving Harry just as naked.

Harry seemed to be in a trance. He only came to his senses when her breasts pressed onto his chest as his erection pressed onto her shaved mound. "You want to do it now?" he asked, barely hearing his own voice.

"We should practice a few times first, I believe," Daphne said. She cast the contraceptive charm on herself and let her wand fall before she hugged Harry, pressing their bodies together.

His body reacted automatically. He hugged her, caressed her and kissed her, enjoying her exquisitely shapely body, her pert nipples and her smooth skin. Sometime, between caresses, he found a wand and conjured a comfortable bed, not even thinking properly. Eventually he found himself perched between her thighs, ready to plunge in.

"Please be gentle. I'm still a virgin," she pleaded while hugging him even closer.

Harry complied. It was still very different than the first time with Hermione. This time, his mate was ready and conscious and also determined not to let anything spoil her plan. By the time they both reached their peak, Daphne was no longer feeling any pain or discomfort. She was just feeling great.

Once it was over and they could talk again, Daphne said, "I want to be impregnated no sooner than November, so I can take my NEWTs before I become too heavy to move. We should still practice twice a week until then."

"Twice a week?" he wondered.

"Well, of course. There will surely be some others who would like a share of your attention as well. I shouldn't take up all your time."

It took him a moment to comprehend. "What will happen after you become pregnant?"

She shrugged. "I've read that pregnant women are usually hornier than before. We should probably keep meeting just the same."

"Will you tell your boy who his father is?"

"That depends on you. I'll tell him or keep it a secret as you wish."

"I'd love my child to know me and I want to take part in his life."

Daphne smiled tenderly, a kind of smile he wouldn't have believed the Slytherin girl could ever show. "It would be nice to keep you in my child's life... and in mine."

They got dressed silently. Harry was still finding it hard to believe that he had really had sex with this blonde idol, that he had touched her most intimate parts and caressed her skin. It was more like a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

"I think you should leave first. I'm not sure we should already be seen together. I'll wait a few minutes, return this room back to its previous state, and then leave as well," Daphne told him.

"When will we meet again?" he asked, already longing for her.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "In a few days. I'll let you know beforehand. Now Go!"

Harry was almost late for the Charms class. Ron was sitting with Hermione, but he had saved a seat for him at the adjacent table, where Susan was already sitting alone. Her close friend, Hanna, was sharing a table with Neville now.

"I was worried for you, mate. I've heard you were seen leaving the Great Hall with Daphne. I still can't trust the snakes," Ron whispered.

"It was nothing, really. She just taught me of some customs I wasn't aware of concerning heads of houses and their heirs."

Susan was looking at him with a knowing smile. Harry wondered what may have caused it. Was she suspecting anything? Maybe she already knew? No, that couldn't be!

Daphne seemed indifferent during lunch and then during dinner. She was sitting at the Slytherin table and seemed almost hostile at times. Yet, when she left the Great Hall she dropped a folded note in Harry's lap. _"The day after tomorrow. Same place, after dinner."_

Harry tried making this last year at school count. He studied diligently, letting Hermione help him get better organized and put more studies in any given amount of time. Ron wasn't too happy about this, as it forced him to study more diligently as well. Still, Ron didn't dare unnerve Hermione about his studies. She had always been scary when provoked, and pregnancy just accentuated this side of her.

Hermione's serious studying was actually attracting some of the better students, who soon formed a kind of study group, centered around her. Each of the group helped the others with his strong subjects and was helped with his weak subjects. Only Hermione didn't seem to need any help. Even in Herbology – her weakest subject, she was on par with Neville, who was considered the best at it. With Malfoy and his entourage gone, some Slytherins also joined the group, proving to be just as helpful as the others. Daphne excelled in Potions and Runes, while Tracey proved very knowledgeable about Magical History and Arithmancy.

All the "heroes", as they were called, joined the group, along with some others, making it quite large, although it would usually divide into several subgroups, each studying a specific subject.

Harry led the DADA subgroup by default. Even the Slytherins were aware of the effectiveness of his teaching at the DA and were eager to tap his talent. Harry didn't mind. He liked helping people in any way he could, Hermione had always called it "his saving people" tendency.

"Would you mind revising DADA with me?" Susan asked Harry at dinner.

"Not at all," he answered, although he remembered her fighting just a few months earlier. She fought like the best. He didn't think she needed any revising, yet when she bent a bit to talk to him, he could see down her cleavage. That was incentive enough.

Susan came with him to his apartment after dinner. Once he closed the door she didn't even pretend she wanted to study. The way she approached him, letting her school robes fall behind her, was indication enough. Harry didn't object, though. He now had a chance to check all those barely hidden assets of her and then some.

Susan was just as willing to show him. She came closer to him, walking sensuously, put her hands on his shoulders and removed his robes. "Won't you like to help me out of my clothes?" she asked teasingly.

Harry responded as expected. He helped Susan out of her uniform shirt, leaving her upper body clad only in a nice bra, the color of her hair. Although large, it barely covered her nipples, leaving about half her sizable breasts bare. Before Harry could comprehend the view, she helped him out of his shirt as well.

"You may also touch," she encouraged him.

He caressed and fondled, using both hands on each tit, and then removed her bra altogether. Susan's large tits didn't stay as firm as Daphne's much smaller ones, but they were still a celebration to see, wiggling slightly as she moved.

They continued removing each-other's clothes, adding some caresses as well, until both were completely naked. Harry kept giving special attention to Susan's most prominent assets, licking and sucking her nipples even when his hands were roaming elsewhere.

By the time they reached his bed, both felt extremely aroused and ready for the next step. Harry let Susan find a comfortable position on his bed before climbing on, settling between her thighs. He continued caressing and kissing all the while, now paying attention to her lower parts just the same.

"Please be gentle. I'm still a virgin", she pleaded.

Well, that was resolved quickly and Susan didn't flinch when he buried himself in her inviting entrance, passing her barrier as if it was just thin tissue paper. She encouraged him to go deeper and to fill her cavity with his member. He complied willingly, resting his head on her large breasts which were firm and soft and just wonderful.

Unlike the other girls he knew, whose breasts were small to medium, Susan had really large breasts which he enjoyed fondling. He needed both his hands to cup one and it was an exciting new experience. She was more endowed everywhere else as well, although quite shapely. Harry enjoyed paying attention to all her curves just as much as she enjoyed it. Eventually they fell asleep together.

Harry woke up first, noticing his head was resting on a very comfortable pillow. It took him another moment to realize it was actually Susan's breasts. He tried to remember how he had reached this very pleasant position and smiled at the memories. He then frowned, not remembering any of them using the contraceptive spell. He wasn't opposed to impregnating Susan, but he didn't want it to happen unplanned.

Susan was also stirring awake, smiling at Harry as she saw him positioned over her naked body. "I love what we did together. Can we do it again soon?"

"We forgot casting the contraceptive spell," Harry told her, feeling a bit ashamed.

"That's nothing, really. I've started taking the potion since I knew I was coming back to school, hoping to lose my virginity soon. It wouldn't have mattered even if I didn't take it, though. I'd like you to impregnate me, preferably bringing a son."

"Why?" He didn't understand why she wanted it and why him.

"Well, I'm the last of my house. My parents died when I was a small kid and my aunt was killed by Voldemort. I need an heir to carry on the line and I believe a powerful wizard like you can assure it, besides giving my child a father to be proud of."

Harry wanted to say he wasn't really powerful, but Daphne had already shown him why he was considered one. It would be futile to try and change her mind.

"But you're on the potion now, you say."

"Yes, I'd rather finish my NEWTs before going into labor. I intend to stop taking it on December, so I could be impregnated close to the new year. We still need to practice until then..." Her smile and the way she let her breasts wiggle were quite suggestive.

"Sure! Practice makes perfect," Harry agreed, "but now we should return to our normal timetable, or we'll be late for school."

He still enjoyed watching Susan get dressed, caressing her curves with his eyes, before escorting her to breakfast.

Susan didn't set a schedule like Daphne did. Whenever she felt like it and she found Harry available, she would take advantage of the opportunity. Still it was at least once a week and usually more. She didn't even mind if he had just returned from meeting another girl. Susan had her ways to make him ready and willing, just as she was.

Harry felt quite blessed to have both Daphne and Susan as his shag partners, in addition to Luna and Hermione. Each was different and each was giving him a unique pleasure. He still made sure to always have some time for Luna. Unlike the other girls, Luna really needed him. She needed his presence near her as a kind of reassurance, or maybe like an anchor to keep her safe in turbulent waters. She also needed him in bed. It made her feel loved and cared for. It also sated them both, but that was only a side effect. He just couldn't allow himself to disappoint her. Luna was slowly becoming very special for him.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 War Scars

**War Scars**

Harry had never been close to Lavender before. She had been Hermione's bubbly, gossiping dorm mate. She had been Ron's girlfriend for a while, if only to tease Hermione (as far as Ron was concerned). She had also been part of the DA, but he never thought of her as more than a casual friend.

The war had changed her. Being almost bitten by Grayback and recovering from what could be a fatal fall had a very sobering effect on her, even after the battle wounds were healed. She was now more serious, more focused than before, without losing her outgoing and fun loving nature. Harry really liked her better this way.

It was Sunday night. They were all sitting in Harry's common room, chatting, drinking butterbeer and joking about Hermione's pregnancy which was starting to show. Luna was the first to retire. She yawned widely and walked into Harry's bedroom, letting her robes drop even before closing the door. Ron and Hermione followed suit, going to their own apartment as did Susan and Ginny. Only Lavender stayed, seemingly unaware of keeping Harry from joining Luna in bed.

"You know, you're the only boy in our class whom I've never managed to seduce," she told him, looking pensive.

"Is this a compliment or a complaint?" he asked jokingly.

"Neither. Just a fact. I was wondering why, though..."

"I wasn't much into dating at the time, you know. I had a madman chasing me, trying to kill me and causing many nightmares. That didn't leave me much energy for anything else," he said apologetically.

"You still found time for Ginny or for keeping Hermione company." It was stated as a fact, but Harry was sure she had been hurt a bit by his lack of attention.

"They were the closest to me. You weren't as close."

She smiled. "I was very close with Ron for some time..."

He smiled back, not sure what to say.

"I'd like to shag you one of these days, if only to find what I was missing," she said, rising from the couch, where she was sitting. She made sure to bend down a bit, exposing her ample cleavage for Harry to enjoy. "I know Luna is waiting for you now, but would tomorrow evening be fine?"

Harry wasn't sure what would be the right response. Lavender treated his silence as acceptance. "We shall go to my apartment after dinner, then."

Harry only nodded.

Luna didn't comment on the conversation, although Harry was sure she had heard most of it. She preferred to engage Harry in intensive love making that lasted for hours before they both collapsed into slumber.

He visited Lavender the next evening. They walked together from dinner and she let him into her apartment. "I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable," she told him, leaving him on the couch with a bottle of butterbeer. She returned soon, wearing only a silk dressing gown. The way it clung to her body, showing her erect nipples through the thin material, Harry was quite sure she was wearing nothing underneath.

"You know," she said, "people think I wasn't hurt at all during the battle. That's not true, unfortunately. Grayback managed to hurt me before Hermione stopped him."

"He didn't bite you, did he?" Harry asked worriedly. He was unsure when the full moon was due.

She smiled sadly. "No, he didn't turn me into a werewolf, but he hurt me with his claws almost as bad. It is healed now, but the scars cannot be removed. See?"

She revealed her left shoulder. Three ragged scars lined her perfect skin, starting at the back of her neck and going towards her left breast. "There's nothing I can do to remove them. I can't even cover them up with a makeup spell."

Harry looked her in the eye. "These scars don't matter. You are still a beautiful woman, a beautiful person. What matters most is what's inside you, not what's outside."

"But most people are only aware of what's outside," she said.

"They're fools! They don't know what they miss."

"Still, the scars..."

"Treat them like war mementos, like medals of honor for your bravery. You fought bravely and you survived. These scars are just the evidence."

She looked at him thankfully. "You probably want to see where they lead," she whispered seductively, as she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor.

As Harry guessed, she was naked. The scars continued onto her left breast, stopping short of her nipple. Harry bent down and started kissing along the scars. He first kissed the back of her neck. He then continued spreading small kisses along her shoulder, her front, the swell of her breast and her nipple. By the time he kissed her nipple she was already breathing heavily, lifting her head to allow him better access to her neck and breasts.

Harry continued kissing, paying similar attention to her right side, the un-scarred one. Before he finished, her hands were already roaming his body, freeing it from the clothes he was wearing. Soon enough they were both naked. Lavender didn't hesitate now. She just grabbed his hand and led him to bed.

Lavender was already quite experienced and it showed. She knew what she liked and how and she told Harry so. She also knew quite well what most males liked and she knew how to please them. Harry enjoyed making love to her. He felt that she really needed to feel desired to regain her confidence and he did his best to show her how desirable she was.

They didn't hurry. They studied each other patiently, letting their desire grow steadily, until they could hold no longer. Once they let their bodies unite, it was a celebration of physical love, desire and tenderness. Harry made sure she reached her peak before he let go, reaching his peak as well.

They stayed cuddled for a long time after it was all over, still caressing each other leisurely. "It was wonderful, Harry. I didn't expect it to be so... magnificent. Now everybody else will have to measure up to you..." She smiled lazily, still enjoying the afterglow feeling.

"You were just as fabulous," he commented, "and you are really beautiful."

"Will you give me some more chances for such a blissful evening?" she asked.

"As long as I have no other commitment..."

He didn't know it then, but Lavender took it as a challenge.

During the first week of school, Harry was approached by several girls each day, all wanting just one thing – to have him bury himself inside them at least once. Harry didn't mind, really. He was a horny, eighteen years old boy, yet he knew he had limits and he didn't want to act in a way that would offend his friends. He was mainly thinking of Hermione and Luna. Hermione still considered appearances very important. She didn't mind so much what he did, as long as it appeared to be in line with his position. Luna was different. Luna needed him and he just couldn't disappoint her, even if she didn't mind that he shagged a few more girls each day.

Harry accepted only two or three girls per day, depending mainly on his studies. He still set aside times for Daphne and for Susan.

Yet now, only a few weeks after the school year started, the flood seemed to turn into a trickle. Only two or three girls would approach him each day and he usually accepted all of them. He wondered what caused the change, though.

That day, Padma Patil was his afternoon shag. Knowing she was a clever girl, he also talked with her, raising the question he was wondering about. "Why is it that so few girls want me now, after all of them wanted me during first week?"

Padma was still recovering from their intensive activity. She was still feeling her internal muscles spasm in the aftermath of her orgasm and her sweaty body was reminiscent of a glistening bronze statue with perfect curves. "Don't you know? Lavender has taken the scheduling of your shag partners upon herself. She just thought it would be easier on you that way."

Harry didn't want to show it, but he was angered by her reply. He was sick and tired of people manipulating and directing his life. He didn't ask Lavender for this service and didn't really need it. Yet her true reply made Padma eligible for an encore, which he was as glad to give her as she was glad to get.

He only managed to talk with Lavender that Friday, after she dragged him to her bed for a prolonged session of love making.

Harry really intended to be tough and angry with her, but it was just not doable when she was sprawled in front of him, still dripping his cum. "Why are you interfering with my sex-life?" he asked, while his hands were roaming her body.

"I'm not interfering. I only saw that without help, you would be unable to cope with all those girls. I made it known that I'm handling your schedule and whoever wants to be with you should address me first. I spare you the need to reject most of those asking for sex and I'm probably helping you spread the sex over a much longer time, giving you more pleasure." Lavender sounded a bit offended, really.

Harry positioned himself between her thighs and started pounding again. "I still don't like it when people try to control my life or manipulate it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to control or manipulate. I just wanted to help. Do you want me to stop?"

His pounding became faster. Lavender moaned as he was reaching that secret spot inside her, causing her body to shudder with waves of pleasure.

"I, don't, want, you, to, stop," he said, continuing his movements. "Just..."

There was no talking for a while, as they both reached another climax. It was much later, after they were showered and dressed, that they talked again about the subject.

"I don't mind it that you regulate the flow, but I need to set some rules," Harry said.

Lavender nodded her acceptance.

"First – no girls younger than fifth year."

"Are you sure? I've had some gorgeous fourth year asking for a shag."

"Maybe if they are really special. You should also make sure they understand what they are committing to: just a shag with no other obligations and no further relationship. If they expect more than this – sorry, they're not for me right now."

Lavender smiled. "I'll make sure they understand, although I think most do."

"Second – they should look feminine enough," Harry set the rule.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you seen Millicent Bulstrode?" he asked.

"Oh, I see. Do you reject her for her size or for her figure?"

"I don't mind her size so much, but she looks more masculine than most of the boys in our year, and her face..."

"I'm sure that a few makeup charms could help her a lot..."

"No, thanks. I've not seen anybody else like her and I surely am not looking forward to see such anytime soon."

"Fine. Only those meeting your criteria will be accepted."

"And leave the weekends free. I can handle three each day, maybe even four, yet I need Monday and Thursday afternoons free and at least one other evening."

She smiled. "You need to keep your promises to Daphne and Susan, I understand."

It was much smoother after that agreement. Some of the younger girls didn't like it, though. They tried to approach Harry despite Lavender's warnings. Harry was polite but resolute. He didn't really need so much sex and by limiting the ages he also limited the number of girls. Still, some joined him several times, eventually. He liked the Patil twins very much. He even tried to make them visit him together, but they didn't agree. "We're completely different people and we like to be treated individually," Padma explained.

Astoria Greengrass also visited in his bed a few times, showing just as much talent there as her elder sister. "I know Daphne enjoys your company very much, but she wouldn't go into details. Now I know why."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Fertility

**Fertility**

As much as he liked the idea of impregnating Daphne and Susan, Harry still felt uncertain about his own ability to do it. Was he still fertile after all that he had experienced, starting with the Dursleys and up to Voldemort?

As a child, he had been abused, starved, neglected and often beaten. Some of these actions could certainly affect his ability to reproduce. Then, at Hogwarts, he had experienced some more exotic events, most of them ending by him staying in the hospital wing. How could he be sure none had affected him? Then the Horcrux hunt, the capture, the killing curse – would they have no effect on him?

Yet he had a reason to hope he was still able to do this.

It was during his vacation after the fifth year, when he was still mourning Sirius. The Dursleys left him alone, as long as he finished his chores. He used to spend each afternoon in the children's playground, watching the small ones as they played under the watchful eyes of their mothers or their baby-sitters.

One of the baby-sitters took notice of the moody adolescent. She watched him for a few days before approaching him. At first she thought he was also baby-sitting some child. His worn clothing indicated he could use some money. Then she noticed he was not watching any particular child. That intrigued her. Eventually she decided to talk with the young man.

"I see you're spending a lot of time here. Are you baby-sitting anyone?" she asked him.

Harry looked surprised at being talked to by anybody. "N... no, I'm not baby-sitting. I just love to watch small children play."

"That's a bit unusual for boys your age... You're fourteen, I assume."

"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen, and... well... I'm probably a bit unusual. My relatives think I'm a freak."

"No! I'm sure you aren't!" She was a bit surprised by the decisiveness in her voice. "I'm Ella, by the way," she said in a softer tone.

"I'm Harry. Pleased to meet you. Do you live nearby?"

They talked for hours. It was getting dark when Ella had to take her charge and leave the garden, promising to come back the next day.

Come the weekend, they were becoming inseparable. Ella didn't have any baby-sitting to do on Sunday, but they decided to just meet and walk around.

"There's a nicer garden, a few blocks away," Ella told him.

"Then why do you come here every day?"

"First – because that garden lacks a playground for smaller children, and then – I find this garden more interesting since I've met you."

Harry just blushed. Ella wanted to show him the other garden. They went there. She sneaked her hand into his and Harry found he liked it. The way she acted reminded him a bit of Hermione, only Ella was less restrained.

The other garden had several shaded benches, some of which were quite hidden. Ella chose one of those to sit and talk with Harry.

It was a hot day. Harry opened a few buttons in his shirt to let some air in. Ella looked at him. "I'd like to unbutton my shirt as well, but it's considered wrong for a girl to do so."

"I won't tell," he promised, "and I don't mind if you do."

He didn't expect her to unbutton it all the way, exposing her lacy bra and her naked tummy. This had a certain effect on him that didn't escape Ella's notice.

"Are you excited to see me this way?" she teased.

He only nodded.

"Do you want to see some more?"

His reluctant nod served as a trigger for her to remove the rest of her clothes. She looked very nice, with pale skin, round tits, flat tummy, long legs and a dark triangle of hair, the same dark brown as the hair on her head, between her thighs.

Harry's erection became quite painful, being restrained by his clothes. Ella noticed and smiled. "You can take your clothes off as well. Nobody comes here at lunchtime."

The grass served as a bed and they cuddled, caressed and kissed. Eventually she told him, "I want you to be my first."

Harry had no previous experience and he was very excited. Having heard all the stories some of the older boys were telling, he knew he could easily disappoint his partner if he rushed things. He did his best to stay calm and to do only what felt right. An hour later, they were no longer virgins.

He only met her twice the following week, before Dumbledore took him to the Burrow, where he almost forgot about his summer fling.

When Harry returned to the Dursleys for the last time, after Dumbledore's funeral, he saw Ella again. She was baby-sitting another toddler and looked somewhat sad. She didn't notice him until he sat at her side.

"Hi," he said. "Are you OK?"

She turned towards him. "I'm fine. Where have you been all this year?"

"At my boarding school, in Scotland. Why are you asking?"

She ignored his question. "Since before August?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I've spent most of the summer with some friends, just as I'm going to do this summer."

He couldn't decipher her expression.

"I was looking for you..." she said, almost whispering. "I missed my period in August. I thought you would be interested; I thought it was your right to decide along with me..."

Harry wasn't sure he understood. "What was there to decide?"

She looked him in the eyes. "You got me pregnant. My parents thought I should abort as soon as possible. I thought you had a right to know. It was your child as well..."

Harry felt a shiver go through him. He could have had a child and he didn't even know! He had an image of himself holding a baby flashing through his mind. Then it dawned on him. Her parents insisted on abortion and he hadn't been around. There was no baby!

He looked at her again. She was a bit younger than him, barely over sixteen. She should have been free to enjoy herself and not be bothered by motherhood.

"I don't think we were old enough to keep it..." he said reluctantly.

"I know. The doctors said I would have been in danger had I tried to keep it, as my body was not fully developed yet. Still, I hoped..."

Harry hugged her comfortingly, noticing her eyes were getting moist. "You'll have your chance in the future, I'm sure."

"Will it be with you?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he sighed. He couldn't tell her about Voldemort's return nor about Dumbledore or the Death Eaters. He wasn't sure he'd still be alive in a few days. How could he promise anything in the future?

"Don't you like me?" she asked.

Harry looked into her sad eyes. "I like you very much. I could even love you under different circumstances. Yet I need to leave in a few days and I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back. You should go on with your life and forget me, or just remember fondly the times we've been together. I know I will."

That was the last time he saw her. The Dursleys left the next day and he moved that night to the Burrow. Yet now he knew he could reproduce, if the events since had not changed this.

/\/\/\/\

Harry couldn't remember exactly when it started. He only knew it was on a Friday. They were heading back to their private dorms after dinner. Hermione and Ron were the first to reach their apartment. Then others left the group until only Harry and Luna remained, living in the farthest two apartments. When they reached his door, Luna just followed Harry in. She first removed her shoes, delighting in the feeling of walking barefoot on the thick carpet.

She then went into the bedroom. A few moments later, Harry heard her call, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

They had not planned anything for the night, but he had already been very intimate with Luna and he liked her very much. He didn't mind sleeping with her if that was what she wanted.

Luna cuddled into him. "Love me, please..." she whispered, sounding quite frightened.

Harry hugged her closer, noticing how skinny she still was. He made a mental note to watch her eating habits. He kissed her head and caressed her back. Luna trembled in his arms.

"What is it, Luna? You're worrying me," he whispered back.

"It's nothing, really. Just... memories."

"What about? You know you should better talk about them. It's not healthy keeping it all inside."

"It's just..." She seemed unable to talk about it. She stayed silent for a long while, finding comfort in Harry's hug, before she could talk. "They made me sterile!" she said, almost shouting it.

Harry knew whom she was talking about and roughly when. "Tell me what happened," he asked her pleadingly, keeping his reassuring hug.

Luna's eyes were teary now, yet her voice became distant, as if she was telling about somebody else. "They used me for several days. I don't know how many they were or how long it was. Somebody was shoving himself into me whenever I was lucid enough to remember. Then they brought a few new girls. They probably raided some muggle houses. 'We don't need her anymore,' one said. 'Yea, but the Dark Lord wants her alive,' another reminded him. 'I won't kill her, but the filth should not be able to reproduce,' the first replied. He then cast a curse to make me infertile. Just thinking of what he intended to do hurt, yet the curse hurt even worse than cruciatus. They then put me in that cell and left me alone. I bled a lot. I thought I would die from blood loss, but they force-fed me some blood replenishing potion, to keep me alive."

She now turned her eyes towards Harry. "I wish I could give you an heir..."

Luna broke down, sobbing violently. Harry was at loss. He didn't know what to do. He just continued hugging her, whispering comfortingly in her ear and caressing her head and her back. He wasn't sure this would have any effect on the distraught young woman.

It was almost an hour later when her sobbing calmed down. Her hands started roaming Harry's body, encouraging him to do the same. She then kissed him forcefully, turning the kiss into a long and passionate snog as soon as he reciprocated. They continued making love for some time, until they were both exhausted and fell asleep.

Luna woke up with a smile, happy to be engulfed in Harry's arms. Harry felt reluctant at raising the subject again, fearing it would destroy her good mood, but he wanted to help her, and he needed to know a bit more. "Do you know which spell was cast on you? Have you tried to get some help reversing it?"

Luna lost her smile. "I've heard the spell and I have it written down, though I won't ever utter those words. I've sought help with Madam Pomfrey as soon as I was able to contact her and then I went to St. Mungos as well. They didn't know the curse and had no way to treat it." She could hardly keep herself from crying.

Harry tightened his hug around her fragile form. "Do you mind if I tell Hermione about this. If anybody can find you a cure, it's her. She'll do anything to help you, I'm sure, just as I will."

She smiled tearily at him. "You can tell her everything. I'll also write down that curse, so she can better research it, but please keep me out of it until you find a remedy."

Harry kissed her, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "I'll do it, Luna. I'll do everything in my power to help you."

She smiled at him. "I know."

Hermione was appalled at what the little blonde had to suffer. She was just as determined as Harry to find a cure for Luna. As usual, she started her research at the Hogwarts library. She could find nothing in the open sections. She asked the Headmistress for access to the restricted section. "One of our friends was hit with this curse," she showed her the parchment. "I want to find the counter curse or whatever other means to reverse it."

Minerva looked at her questioningly. "Were you hit by it?"

Hermione shook her head with a faint smile. "No, I'm already pregnant. Belatrix considered using it on me, but she thought it would kill me and she still wanted to extract some information first. Luckily, we escaped before she could do it."

Minerva nodded. "I see," she said, realizing who was the probable victim of the curse. She quickly wrote the permission note and handed it to Hermione. "I'll also ask Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn to check their private libraries for any mention of such treatment," she promised.

Harry also asked Neville to look for any herbs that could help, without going into details.

The last few weeks of school before the holidays were full of activity. Hermione was spending many hours in the library, searching a remedy for Luna. She usually came to Harry for some cheering up after delving into all those books about dark magic. Her quite large baby bulge didn't seem to disturb her too much, at least not when sex was concerned.

Susan increased the frequency of her visits with Harry during November, spending three nights each week with him and some evenings as well. She kept reminding him to wish for a boy before spilling into her.

Daphne also asked for four shags per week, at least. She kept her relations with Harry a secret no more, allowing her to visit his lodging at least twice a week, usually before dinner. She also kept reminding him of begetting a boy, although once they were together, she was only able to concentrate on the pleasures of her body. "It doesn't really matter, as your magic is so much more powerful, that the contribution of my magic is insignificant," she told Harry.

Then there was Luna. Luna needed him in a very different way. Although she loved making love with him, she needed the reassurance of his embrace, the goodnight kiss before falling asleep in his arms and the good-morning kiss, usually followed by a quick shag and an invigorating hug. Luna continued occupying his weekends, although she didn't mind if he also spent some time with other girls. "You do for me more than anybody has ever done. I shouldn't be greedy, though. There's enough love in you to give to others as well," she said.

Luna didn't even mind if he was busy in bed with somebody else when she came in. She would just wait on the couch, usually wearing no more than her knickers.

Harry liked helping all these girls, although he asked Lavender not to send more than one fangirl per week to him, as it was becoming almost too much. Even a horny young man needs some rest.

Between studies and shags, Harry also tried to help with the research for Luna. He tried talking with the professors and check their private libraries while Hermione did the research at the Hogwarts library.

Still, by the time they went on the winter holidays, there was nothing they could show for their efforts.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Lady Potter

**Lady Potter**

"Isn't there a large library at Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked when they were riding the train to London, just as Luna left to use the loo.

"There is, although it's mostly devoted to dark magic," Harry replied. Hermione already knew, so why was she asking?

"Well, we're searching for a counter-curse to very dark magic, aren't we?" Hermione continued.

Harry saw the light. "Sure. We should search that library during our vacation. Hopefully we shall find something."

Hermione picked the idea and continued, "We shall have to check it thoroughly. I'll need to spend there as much time as possible if we want a chance to succeed." She turned to Ron. "Will you come as well?"

"No. You know I'm rubbish at researching a library and that particular library gives me the creeps. I'd rather help Mum with her preparations."

Nobody was fooled by the last sentence, yet it was an elegant excuse.

The Weasley were going to spend the holiday at the Burrow. Harry decided to stay at Grimmauld Place and let Kreacher pamper him, going to the Burrow only for the festive meals. He preferred to stay away from Ginny and from the overbearing Molly. Luna didn't really know where to go. Her home had been destroyed during the war and her father was nowhere to be found, making Luna believe that he'd been killed by the Death Eaters. She had spent the time before school at the Burrow, recuperating herself as well as helping the Weasley recover from their loss. She didn't find it appropriate to go there again.

"Why don't you join me at Grimmauld Place?" Harry suggested. "There's room enough and Kreacher will be happy to have a guest to take care of."

Luna considered his offer. "Alright, if you say so. We shall have to check for infestation of Nargles, though."

"Sure," he smiled at her.

Harry had shown her the room he thought she would like, yet Luna preferred to join Harry in his room and in his bed. Kreacher made sure the house was warm enough, and Luna thought it was just natural to stay nude in such a warm house. Harry didn't object. He only instructed Kreacher to keep feeding Luna as much as she would take, fearing she was not eating enough due to her previous suffering.

Luna didn't go near the library. She only asked Kreacher to bring her a few books about exotic magical animals and stayed mostly in the kitchen, wearing only her radish earrings.

Hermione Flooed in every other day. She usually spent about an hour in bed with Harry, in the room she had previously used, before going to the library and spending several hours doing research. This affected her mood badly, so she also asked Harry to cheer her up in her old room before going back to the Burrow, usually taking a few books with her, which she would return in her next visit.

Luna didn't seem to mind Harry shagging Hermione while she was still in the house. He asked her about it after the first such visit.

"She's your best friend and my friend. Why should I mind if you give some pleasure and comfort to each other? It isn't as if it takes away from what you give to me, you know. You shag me just as much as I want you to," she explained.

Hermione also didn't mind Luna's nudity. She even copied her, staying nude for most of her visit. "It's much better this way, especially now that the clothes are becoming uncomfortable due to my big belly. It's a pity I can't do it at the Burrow as well."

Hermione's research didn't find anything until Christmas. It was almost New Year's eve when she finally had a breakthrough. She found that same curse in two of the books, ones dealing with the darkest of magic. She was still unable to find the counter-curse as she didn't have enough time to look for it. With the answer almost in hand, Hermione started coming each day and staying longer, joining Harry and Luna for their meals. With two naked women at the table, Harry felt obliged to undress as well. Hermione blushed a bit. Luna only said, "It's nice to see your willie free at last."

It was the last day of the vacation, when Hermione finally found what she was looking for. She first called Harry to the library.

"I've found two possible treatments. There's a spell to reverse the effect of the curse. It should be cast as soon as possible, preferably less than a day since the curse was cast, as it becomes less effective the longer you wait. It may not be able to help at all if it's more than a month."

Harry, who looked hopeful at first, felt his heart plummet.

"There's also a side note. It says that a powerful enough caster may reverse the effect of the spell even after six months."

"It's been probably longer than that," Harry said miserably.

"There's also a potion. It is not specifically for this curse, though. It is something similar to the Skelegrow that you had taken during second year. It is used to regrow any organ that was damaged or amputated. Its original purpose was to help splinch victims and treat various injuries. It may even repair scar tissue, returning it to its original state." Her gaze wandered to the scar on her wrist, caused by Bellatrix, and then to Harry's famous scar. "The main problem with this potion is pain. It is much more painful than Skelegrow and doesn't go well with pain reducing potions, which made it quite unpopular. It has not been used by healers for more than two centuries, so it seems."

"Can it help Luna?"

"I... I'm not sure. This potion should also be used as close to the event as possible, but there are no details."

Hermione bit her lower lip now, which Harry found adorable. "There's also another spell. It's a fertility spell which can help most cases of natural or magic-induced infertility cases, but it only works in conjunction with a marriage bond."

"What do you mean?"

"It derives its power from the marriage bond. The stronger the bond – the better the chances of success."

"If that's what it takes, I'll marry Luna!" Harry said with conviction.

"It doesn't work that way, Harry. Only a bond based on mutual love will be powerful enough for this to work. Do you love Luna?"

"She's my best friend, after you, of course. Sure I love her!"

"Does she love you?"

Harry wasn't sure. "She loves having sex with me and she enjoys just being with me, but she has never said that she loved me."

Hermione smiled now. "I'll talk with her and then we shall decide. Now, do you love me?"

"Sure I do!"

"Then shag me now and we'll go talk with Luna later."

/\/\/\/\

Hermione repeated her finds for Luna.

"How painful is that potion?" Luna asked.

"On a scale of ten, where one is a pin prick and ten is the cruciatus curse, this is an eight."

"Then I see no problem."

"Don't you want to try the fertility spell?" Hermione wondered.

"I'd like to, but I need to get married first. Who would marry me?"

Harry stepped forward. "I'll marry you in a heartbeat if you want me as your husband. Do you love me?"

Luna had her eyes suddenly moist. "I love you dearly, Harry. You're the only person who has always treated me nicely; the one who taught me how to fight and how to protect myself; the one I think of when casting a Patronus. How could I **NOT** love you?"

"And I love you. You're a dear-dear friend whose opinion I cherish and who knows how to make me smile when I'm sad; a woman I care deeply about and with whom I'm ready to share the rest of my life."

"I thought it was Hermione who fitted that description," Luna said, her smile and tears mingling.

"Hermione is my best friend and always will be, but we found out we're better off with other partners, although we shall always be involved in each-other's life. Knowing all this, will you still marry me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, I'll marry you and I don't mind if you continue shagging Hermione or any other woman as long as you give me my share."

/\/\/\/\

They took the Hogwarts Express the next morning. Harry was still moaning that he had no time to buy Luna a proper engagement ring. Luna didn't really mind. "I don't need any ring. It's your love that I need."

Hermione had taken with her copies of the two spells she had found and of the potion recipe. She intended to ask Professor Slughorn to brew the potion and then let Madam Pomfrei administer it to Luna. Harry wanted to experience it first, though. "I have so many scars that can benefit, and I want to test the potion before Luna takes it."

Yet their first priority was the wedding.

Harry talked with Professor McGonagall soon after dinner, asking her to officiate his wedding with Luna. They were both excused from the next day's lessons, spending it in Hogsmeade, looking for appropriate clothes for the occasion as well as for rings. Luna helped Harry choose his clothes, but she didn't let him see hers. "It's customary for the groom to only see his bride in her wedding dress at the wedding. It may bring bad luck if he sees it before." Harry wouldn't dare bring her bad luck.

The wedding ceremony took place a few days later in a specially prepared room in the castle. Very few people were present. Hermione and Ron served as replacements for Harry's parents, while Neville and Hanna did the same for Luna. They asked George to come and be their best man while Ginny volunteered to be the maid of honor, much to Harry's surprise. Minerva was almost too excited to officiate, but she managed to lead the ceremony beautifully and was the first to congratulate the newly wed with tears in her eyes.

Luna, who was wearing a long dress which reached the floor, decorated with emeralds and rubies with a single diamond just above her cleavage, looked magnificent. Harry felt he was falling even more in love with her as she was walking at his side, proud to be his wife.

They only had the weekend for their honeymoon, which they spent at a small, well heated hotel.

They consulted with Madam Pomfrei about the treatment as soon as they were back at school. While the fertility spell could be useful, was Luna healthy enough for it to do its stuff? The healer thought a bit before replying. "I suggest using the counter-curse first, if only to stop any lingering effects. The potion should go next, to restore whatever is possible and heal any internal injuries which have been either neglected or not discovered. With these treatments preparing Luna's body as much as possible, the fertility spell should be used, followed within days with enough sex to impregnate Luna."

Under the supervision of both Madam Pomfrei and Hermione, Harry cast the counter-spell, putting in as much power as he could along with his love for his wife. Luna collapsed in pain as soon as the spell touched her. Harry was distraught, blaming himself for casting incorrectly or for not researching the spell, harming Luna. Hermione needed to reassure him that Luna was reacting as expected, while the healer was checking Luna repeatedly. It took Luna several hours to recover, yet Madam Pomfrey was satisfied with the results, While she couldn't yet say that Luna regained her fertility, all the parameters she could measure showed improvement. She recommended some rest in bed, preceded by a huge cup of hot chocolate drink. "It would take a few days for this spell to fully do its work," she said. "You should rest as much as you can and eat well, so your body will have all that's needed to rebuild itself."

Harry cuddled Luna with love, trying to give her the best conditions, feeling guilty for making her suffer, despite all that Hermione had told him. Luna was just glad to be loved. She was also starting to feel better. Harry wasn't sure it was due to the spell. It could just as well be the result of her feeling more secure now, being Mrs. Potter.

A week later, Madam Pomfrei was very satisfied by the results. She couldn't be sure about Luna's fertility, but her body was in a much better health than before. She recommended to wait another week before trying the potion, just to be on the safe side.

Knowing that the potion would be extremely painful, Harry didn't want to let Luna take it before he tried it himself. He also had a good excuse: his famous scar, the ones caused by Umbridge, other scars caused by the Dursleys and even a few he had gained in battle. While they didn't bother him too much, it would still be nice not to be reminded of the traumatic events each time he was near a mirror. Hermione also wanted to remove the scar given her by Belatrix, but the healer wouldn't let her touch that potion as long as she was pregnant.

Harry was only given a small vial of the potion, which had been prepared by Slughorn according to the recipe found by Hermione. It wasn't too bad tasting, compared to other potions he had the displeasure to taste, and he didn't feel any effect for the first half hour. It then struck him like lightning. All his scars became extremely painful, and he also felt some pains in places he didn't remember being injured. The potion seemed to find all the injuries that had not fully healed for any reason. It hurt badly, but nothing like the 'Crucio' he had been hit with by Voldemort. He could handle it. He crunched his teeth, breathed deeply and waited for the pain to subside.

It took several hours, though. The pains were becoming duller by lunchtime and he felt no pain just before dinner. Checking his scars he found only a faint trace of his famous lightening shaped scar, while the other scars disappeared completely. Luna embraced him, happy that it went well and happy to have an "improved" Harry. She was quite explicit about what she intended to do with him after dinner, making Hermione blush deeply.

Luna collected her courage to be treated two days later. Fearing that the pain would make her lose the contents of her stomach, she skipped breakfast. As her injuries were much deeper, she was handed a larger amount of potion. She made a face at the taste and then continued chatting with Hermione and Harry. As the time passed, she winced a few times. She even stopped talking to take a few deep breathes. She seemed more distracted than usual for a short while, yet besides lying down and looking much paler, nothing seemed out of order.

Madam Pomfrei kept monitoring her condition. She could see no real change for many hours, though. By dinner time, Luna said that her pains were not so bad and asked for something to eat. Hermione was shooed back to her apartment soon after. Harry joined Luna in bed and it was surrounded by movable privacy partitions. Luna cuddled with Harry and fell asleep. Harry couldn't sleep though. He knew Luna was still suffering, and her ability to withstand that pain was witness enough to how badly she had been tortured. He swore to make her life as happy as he could once this was over.

Come morning, Luna woke up with a smile. If it wasn't for the healer's presence, she would have surely asked for a shag, but Madam Pomfrei was eager to check her condition. Several checks later, she was given the thumbs up to leave the hospital wing and continue life as usual. Madam Pomfrei found her in much better health than before, although she was still unsure about the fertility results. These looked ambivalent and confusing, as if attesting the effects of the treatment as well as those of the curse.

Harry waited two more weeks before casting the fertility spell. This one didn't cause any pain. It only manifested itself as a reddish mist that engulfed the two, giving them a feeling of floating above the clouds at sunset.

Luna found this condition appropriate for a quick shag. She didn't even bother to use the bed. She just hung on Harry, hugging his torso with her legs while letting him in. This seemed to enhance the mist, making it look like a golden cloud which became brighter until it disappeared in a burst of light as they both reached their climax.

"I've wished for a boy," she said, once it was over.

"So have I," Harry commented. "How do you feel?"

Luna kissed him on the lips. "I feel wonderful. All the Wracksputs are gone now. I'm sure this means that we'll have a baby!"

Neither Harry nor Luna were satisfied with just that single shag. They had sex as much as they could during the next week, which wasn't really any different than their normal behavior. Harry still managed to be with Daphne twice and with Susan once, as usual. Both had been impregnated before Christmas, as planned, and now only wanted their regular attention. Hermione thought it was better not to burden him with her own desires for a while. Harry was quite sure that her big belly was an important factor.

Madam Pomfrei insisted on checking Luna about two weeks later. Harry was a bit concerned when he saw her frown and repeat some of her tests. She finally smiled. "Lady Potter, I'm glad to inform you that your twins are both developing nicely. You have a boy and a girl."

Luna giggled happily. Harry did the manly thing to do – he fainted.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 New Life

**New Life**

Once Luna got her wish, Harry wanted to help Lavender. He hoped that the potion they had used for his scars and for helping Luna could also help Lavender, although her scars were somewhat different. Just as before, both Harry and Hermione were present when Madam Pomfrei checked Lavender, frowning quite a bit, and then administered the potion. Lavender took it, making a face at the taste. She then sat on the bed and talked with them until the potion started working, overwhelming her with the sudden intense pain.

Harry took her hands in his, trying to comfort her. Hermione couldn't stay long. Her advanced pregnancy was making her tire easily. She only sent Parvati to stay with her friend.

Harry was surprised that Lavender was feeling a lot of pain inside her body. He only expected her to have pains where she had been scarred, Madam Pomfrei explained. "It looks like Lavender had been hit during the battle with some low-power dark curses. They didn't cause any visible injuries and were undetectable at the time, yet they caused harm within a few days after the battle. I'm sure you've lost your appetite and had some stomach aches since, haven't you, dear?"

Lavender only nodded, being unable to talk due to the pains. At times they got so strong that she couldn't hold back and even cried, with Harry and Parvati holding her hands comfortingly. By night fall, her pains were subsiding. Exhausted by the pains, Lavender fell asleep. Parvati stayed at her side for the night while Harry returned to Luna.

Harry didn't go to the hospital wing before breakfast, so he was surprised finding Lavender eating heartily at the Gryffindor table. "How do you feel?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"I'm really fine. I have no more pains and my scars are gone. See?" Lavender moved her robe aside, baring her shoulder for him to see. There was a slight discoloring where Harry remembered seeing the scar, but her skin was smooth.

"Madam Pomfrei believes it will eventually become the same color as the rest of my skin," she said, pulling her robe back, disappointing some of the boys nearby. "I'll let you check it regularly," she added suggestively.

By mid February, Hermione was already very big. No robes could hide her pregnancy and she felt so heavy she could no longer move freely. The multitude of stairs was becoming a nightmare in her condition. She stopped going to classes. She stopped going to meals in the Great Hall. She only moved between the adjacent apartments on the same floor, yet she renewed her visits with Harry after Luna encouraged her to do so.

By March, Daphne and Susan were also starting to show, unless wearing big robes, while Luna, despite her morning sicknesses, still looked slim and trim.

It was the middle of the night when Ron knocked on the Potters' door. "Hermione's water broke! What should I do?" he asked desperately.

The noise woke up the others. Luna and Lavender went immediately to help Hermione get ready while Harry called Poppy with Kreacher's help.

Hermione didn't expect it, but her labor was soon becoming a public event. All the women were standing around her, holding her hands, giving contradictory advices, telling jokes and reminding her to breathe and to push as needed. The men were confined to the other rooms. Come morning, Daphne also joined the girls.

Hermione was so distracted by all the girls around her that she barely felt the pains. She was almost surprised when after a few more pushes she was rewarded with a redhead baby girl. Lavender brought Ron in to see his daughter. He was first excited too much to see anything but the baby, but a moment later, when he saw the blood, he just lost it. Madam Pomfrei had to levitate him into another bed until he regained his conscience.

Ron got an owl a few hours later, informing him that Fleur had given birth to Victoire at about the same time his daughter was born.

Rose, as Hermione called her daughter, proved to be a very pleasant baby. With all the young women around, she never lacked attention and they were all eager to help take care of her, leaving only the breast feeding to Hermione. Luna, Susan and Daphne were paying extra attention to the baby, thinking of the babies growing inside them.

By the end of March, both Susan and Daphne were already showing, no matter what they wore, and even Luna was already sporting a small baby bump, but only Harry could see it.

Hermione returned to her studies with more vigor than before. She arranged study groups for the different subjects and was ruling them with an iron fist, making sure that all her friends would pass their NEWTs with highest scores possible.

Harry visited Gringotts during the spring break. He had been quite reluctant to even come near the bank, knowing that the Goblins had suffered both humiliation and physical damage due to his break into the bank in search for the Horcrux and then his escape on a dragon's back. It was only after several letters from the bank, escalating until the last was signed by the general manager, assuring him that neither his freedom nor his body would be affected by visiting Gringotts and urging him to take care of his accounts. That letter was signed with blood, making it a magical oath.

Harry still felt unsure. The guards at the doors seemed hostile to him, although they didn't move even a single muscle as he passed them. He was relieved not to see Griphook among the tellers. His relief was short lived, as he was informed that Griphook had been promoted to become the Potter account manager, due to the close relations he had created with Harry and his friends. Harry wasn't sure if this was a cruel joke or not.

Griphook proved to be just as efficient as he had been before. "Gringotts is very unhappy with your breaking in and the damages you have inflicted on the bank," Griphook informed him. "There have been long discussions about the right way to act. We had to consider all aspects of the event. Finally, it had been decided to fine you one hundred Galleons as a token of our displeasure and to file a warning in your account, yet no more drastic measures were recommended, as your deeds seem to have helped Gringotts raise its profits more than twice the projected amount."

Harry wasn't sure if Griphook was smiling or just baring his teeth. It wasn't pleasant, that was sure.

"So, along with the profits made by Gringotts, the profits made by the Potter account had grown just the same. We now need to discuss further investments and how to use the profits."

Harry spent half a day there, just learning about his assets. He was sure to come back another day with either Hermione or Luna to help him along, preferably both.

The main thing he learned, was that he didn't need to worry about making a living and that would probably be true of his children as well. He also found out that he owned several houses at different parts of the world, most of them quite large. If ever Grimmauld Place 12 would proved unsuitable, he had a choice of quite a few other places to live in.

With NEWTs approaching, Hermione made them all study even harder. Being a mother didn't seem to mellow her at all. If anything, it only made her more determined. This proved to be beneficial by the end of May, when they all sat for the exams.

Only Ron found them a bit challenging. All others thought they were quite easy. The results, which arrived almost two weeks later, proved them right. Ron managed to receive an O+ in DADA and an E+ in Charms, while Hermione, Harry, Luna, Susan and Daphne had all O's and higher. Ginny also scored well, although not quite as well as "Harry's girls".

Susan and Daphne were already feeling heavy now, although both had about two more months to go. This didn't mean that any of them was willing to stop her regular visits in Harry's bed. Daphne visited on Mondays and Thursdays, as usual, while Susan would pick either Tuesday or Friday and sometimes both. Luna didn't mind. She had her Harry each night and every morning, and there was enough of him to share.

It was after the leaving feast when Lavender caught up with the Potters.

"Do you mind letting me have a last shag with Harry?" she asked Luna.

"Oh, that's alright with me. Do you want him to impregnate you as well?"

"No. I'm on the potion. I just want a farewell memory to cherish. Once we leave school, it would become much harder to do it and it could interfere with your lives," Lavender explained.

Luna nodded understandingly. "Don't tire him too much," she added. "I need him to shag me in the morning before we board the train."

She kissed Harry and sent him along with Lavender. He joined her in bed about an hour later.

Harry's compartment on his ride back was quite crowded. Harry sat with Luna at his side. Daphne sat at his other side and Susan sat adjacent to Luna. All three young women were heavily pregnant. The facing bench hosted Ron and Hermione, who were alternating at holding Rose, whose cradle took the rest of the bench. Her pram was shrunk and stowed in Hermione's purse for the duration of the ride.

They weren't left alone, though. Neville came to visit, with Hanna stuck at his side, looking very happy. Ginny came to coo a bit over Rose, followed faithfully by Dean. Both Patil twins visited, quietly asking Luna if she would let them visit for some quality time with Harry, once the Potters settled down.

Luna just smiled at them and winked.

It was only hours later, when the train was approaching London, that Harry asked Susan, "Where are you going to stay?"

Susan shrugged. "I can't impose on the Abbots. They were kind enough to shelter me until now, but I think it's time I leave them alone. I'll probably stay at the Leaky Cauldron until I can rent or buy a new house. It may take some time until I can start rebuilding the old Bones Manor."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Luna asked. "I'm sure Harry will like staying close to his children and you like staying close to Harry."

"Well, I didn't..." Susan started reluctantly.

"Oh, do come! Our house is large enough and we can give you a whole wing for your own," Luna said. "We shall only need to check for Nargles, though."

Susan looked at Harry questioningly. He shrugged and smiled, letting her know he agreed with Luna.

"That's a bit... unexpected," Susan finally said, "But I appreciate your offer and I'll take it. I can always go to the Leaky Cauldron if things turn not to be what we expect."

Daphne witnessed the conversation silently.

"You're going to stay with your parents, I believe," Hermione noted.

"Yes. They know about my pregnancy and approve of it. Dad really wanted a son, but a grandson to carry the line is also welcome," Daphne said.

"I believe Harry will stay in touch with you," Hermione noted.

"I hope so. He said he wanted to be involved in his son's life," Daphne said, thinking 'and I want him in mine as well'.

Daphne was the first to leave the compartment, once they reached London. "My parents don't like the crowds at the train station. They want to leave as soon as possible. I'll send you an owl once I reach home."

It took Hermione and Ron much longer before they could leave the train, as traveling with a small baby made everything more complicated. Hermione did most of the work, as Ron was not very helpful, despite trying his best. Harry proved to be much more helpful, enlarging the pram, once set on the platform and shrinking the cradle, while Luna and Susan shrunk most of the Weasley couple's stuff. Hermione couldn't do much, as Rose needed breast feeding just as they came into the station.

Luna, Harry and Susan left last. Nobody was waiting for them either at the station or at home. Harry called Kreacher to take care of the luggage. He then took the two ladies for a short shopping trip in muggle London, before taking a taxi to Grimmauld place.

Kreacher grumbled a lot, yet he was clearly thrilled that his family was settling in and he had no problem accepting Susan as another mistress. He served them a very festive dinner, which both Harry and the girls enjoyed, letting Kreacher know how much they liked it. As they were finishing the meal, an owl came in with a letter from Daphne.

"_Dear Harry, _

_I'd like to be able to talk with you. Can you open your Floo for me? It may also be useful for visiting, as I'm not sure it's safe for me to use apparition at this stage. _

_Also, my parents would like to get to know you, Harry, although they don't expect me to marry you or anybody else, as I've already told you. Would you and Luna come for dinner on Saturday? _

_Love, Daphne."_

Harry was quick to respond, as Luna advised.

"_Daphne,_

_We'll come on Saturday. I think Susan should also be invited, as she's now part of our household._

_I'll have the Floo opened by tomorrow noon. The address is 'Grimmauld Place' and it will be open for you to come through as well._

_Stay safe, Harry."_

Daphne made good use of the Floo. She called every evening, shortly after dinner, talking with Harry and even longer with the girls. Come Saturday, they all dressed formally and used the Floo to reach Greengrass Manor. They were welcomed first by two house elves who helped them stay on their feet and cleaned the soot off their clothes. Daphne was waiting just a few paces behind them. She hugged Harry as tightly as her bulging belly would allow and kissed him passionately. She then straightened, blushing, and turned around to present him to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, these are Lord Harry Potter-Black who was kind enough to help me bring you a grandson, his wife Lady Luna Potter and Lady Susan Bones. Harry, my parents – Cygnus and Bathsheba Greengrass" Daphne made the formal introductions.

Her parents shook hands with the guests. They looked at Harry a bit apprehensively and seemed bewildered when seeing both female guests were also showing advanced pregnancy.

Dinner was pleasant. Once formalities were left aside, both elder Greengrass were eager to get to know Harry, aware of the fact that this young wizard would have a great influence on their grandson. They had been afraid that Voldemort's Slayer, as some called Harry, would act like a pompous celebrity. They were pleasantly surprised to find a very modest young man who cared deeply for his family.

"I still find it difficult to understand how you intend to take part in all your children's lives," Mrs. Greengrass noted.

"Well, Susan lives with us now, having her separate set of rooms, allowing her to be close to us and still maintain her privacy as much as she wants. Daphne lives with you, just a Floo call away from us. We still have enough room to accommodate her in our house if she chooses so," Harry explained.

"If I remember correctly, the Black's London home is not very appealing. Certainly not what I'd like for raising small children," Cygnus noted.

"It isn't, although we've done some major re-decorating to change the atmosphere," Harry agreed. "I have some more properties where we can move to if we want, but I've not checked them yet."

"I remember that Potter Manor was quite large and very suitable for raising a family as well as for having parties," Bathsheba said.

"You've visited there?" Harry wondered.

"My parents were in friendly relations with your grandparents and used to visit a few times each year. I liked the extensive gardens and the immense library best," she replied, reminiscing.

By the time they returned home, Harry was determined to check the houses he owned. According to the Greengrass, there must have been several that were more suitable for his needs than Grimmauld place. Susan wanted to help him, but her advanced pregnancy made her less than suitable companion for going upstairs or just walking longer trails, as many of his possessions required. Luna was also less inclined to accompany him, despite her younger pregnancy. Carrying twins made her look almost as big as Susan. Harry found Hermione to be a willing helper in these endeavors. She was happy for any excuse to leave the Burrow, where she and Ron were still living, and spend some time away from the overbearing Molly Weasley.

Hermione was also more than willing to check each master bedroom in the houses they visited. Luna actually encouraged her, as neither Luna nor Susan were able to cooperate in bed as they had used to, due to their large bellies. Harry enjoyed checking his houses and enjoyed Hermione's company as well as her advices. Hermione suggested living at Potter Manor once the children were born, with Godric Hollow being the second choice, but only after restoring the house. Both needed some modernization, so that muggle technology, like television, computers and telephones could be used.

For the time being, they found another Potter property – a small house in London, quite close to St. Mungos. It only had one floor, making it ideal for expecting mothers and they also would be able to simply walk to the hospital when the time came. Both Luna and Susan loved it and the three moved there soon after.

Daphne called that evening, as usual. "Harry, I miss you a lot. May I come and live with you?"

"You're always welcome to join us. What do your parents say?"

"They say that may happiness is their main concern. They just ask to be informed as soon as I go into labor. Mum wants to be at my side when I give birth."

Harry smiled. "That should not be a problem."

Daphne joined them the next morning. Luna gave her a set of rooms similar to the one Susan was given.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Potter Babies

**Potter Babies**

Hermione and Ron asked Harry to join them at house hunting. As both were awarded a nice sum along with their order of Merlin decoration, they could now afford to buy a small house. "My parents were ready to help financially," she told Harry secretly, "but I refused the help. Ron should learn to rely on himself and learn to make do with the assets available," she said firmly.

Finding the right house proved to be time consuming. Harry spent many days helping his friends, failing to notice the activity in his own house, so that on the last day of July he was very surprised to wake up with four naked ladies in his bed, all wishing him happy birthday. While Susan and Daphne were only able to cuddle, let him fondle their full breasts and feel the movements of the babies inside their bodies, and Luna wasn't able to do much more, Hermione had no hesitations. With Luna's encouragement, she straddled Harry and thoroughly shagged him, making him cum twice inside her before letting go of him. Luna was quick to lick Harry clean, reviving his erection. She then straddled him reluctantly and Harry made love to her very tenderly, forgetting the presence of the others.

"I love you so much!" Luna said with tears in her eyes. "I wish to always make you happy."

"I love you, Luna, and you make me happy just by being with me," he said, hugging her lovingly and kissing her tears off.

Other friends were waiting for them to come out of the bedroom. Neville, holding Hannah's hand tightly; Ron, who was cradling Rose more tenderly than anybody would have thought him capable; Bill and Fleur, who was breast-feeding Victoire, oblivious of other males watching; George with Angelina, who seemed quite in love; Percy with Penny; Arthur and Molly; Ginny with Dean; Charlie, who was embracing a muscular blonde; Seamus; Lavender; both Padma and Parvati, each with a boyfriend; Minerva McGonagall, accompanied by both Hagrid and Flitwick; a few more members of the DA and some house-elves. They all shouted "Happy Birthday, Harry!" as soon as he arrived.

Harry was touched to his core. Seeing all these people whom he cared for joining him for his birthday brought tears of joy to his eyes. He thanked them all and then started thanking each individually. As he walked around the room he suddenly found himself looking at Dudley.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! It's time for you to be finally happy," Dudley said, holding his hand and smiling.

"How were you even able to come here?" Harry asked.

"Your friend and your wife contacted me. I thought it was time to become real family, not like we were during our childhood. I hope you'll be able to put aside the past, although I can't ask you to forgive." That was not really an answer to his question, but it was more than good enough. It didn't matter how he was brought to the house, only that he really wanted to come.

"I'm glad you're here," Harry said, "and I hope you'll also come visit some other time, when we can really talk."

He couldn't say much more as his guests were already urging him to move on. He only noticed that Dudley was no longer fat. Dudley was still large, of course, but he seemed trimmer and thinner than Harry could remember ever seeing him.

The party lasted for most of the day, with food, games and laughter. Harry couldn't remember a time when he enjoyed himself so much in the company of friends and family.

That evening, once the guests left, Harry hugged Luna lovingly. "Thank you for the surprise party, and especially for bringing Dudley here."

"You should thank Hermione as well. I could not have done it without her help."

Living with three pregnant women wasn't easy. Both Daphne and Susan were due within a few weeks. This meant that they were moving quite heavily, needing a lot of help. It also meant that they had mood swings and were very impatient. Harry tried thinking of them as carrying a large and heavy bag inside their bellies. He wasn't sure he could endure this for long, had he been able to get pregnant.

Luna, carrying twins, was almost as large and tired even quicker. Harry gave her more attention than he gave the other two, but that wasn't always enough.

Things became even more chaotic two weeks after his birthday. It was sheer luck that Luna's foresight caused her to suggest, "Why don't you call Lady Greengrass to stay here? Her daughter is due any day now, and it would be more difficult to call her when rushing to the delivery room."

Daphne's mother joined them that evening.

It was late in the night, or very early in the morning, when Susan woke up, feeling strong pains. Harry was at her side a moment later, trying to comfort and help her. Lady Greengrass joined them shortly after as well.

"It looks like her pains are repeating every ten minutes and are getting closer. I suggest you take her to St. Mungos," she said after almost an hour.

Harry took the bag which had been ready for several weeks already and helped Susan walk the short distance to the hospital. They were immediately rushed to the delivery room. Three hours later, Harry was proudly holding his first son, who had his father's black unruly hair and his mother's brown eyes.

He didn't have much time to enjoy his new fatherhood. Daphne's water broke about an hour after he had left with Susan. Daphne called her father to stay with Luna, and then her mother walked with her to the hospital. Harry was called to her room, which happened to be adjacent to Susan's, soon after he had seen his son emerge.

Daphne's delivery wasn't as smooth as Susan's. Her contractions, although painful, were still weak and not close enough. Spells and potions could not help much at this stage. She continued writhing in her bed for many hours. It was late in the evening when her contractions became close enough. It then moved as if in fast motion. The baby popped out with almost no conscious effort from Daphne. That was quite lucky, as she was too exhausted by that time to really cooperate.

The Greengrass heir that she brought had Harry's green eyes but his hair was blond like Daphne's. Harry was ecstatic when holding him. He then visited Susan once more, making sure she was feeling well, before returning home to Luna.

The new mothers and the children returned home two days later. Harry made sure to have two house elves assigned to each mother, making sure that all the needs of both mother and child were fulfilled. He also tried to spend as much time as possible with each baby without letting Luna feel neglected. It helped that Luna was also eager to get to know the babies and help the mothers, and not only in order to hone her skills for the approaching arrival of her own children.

The last two months of Luna's pregnancy were really hard. Despite the spells and the potions, Luna wasn't very strong physically, and carrying twins had never been easy even for women much larger and stronger than her. She was only able to help with the babies for a few weeks before becoming almost too heavy to move. She still kept her spirits high, though, thinking of the new lives growing in her womb, the fruits of the love she was sharing with Harry.

By October she could barely move and Harry was concerned about how to make her reach the hospital, once she started delivery. It was Hermione who advised him. "Why don't you buy a car? I'm sure you can learn to drive it, and Gringotts is allowed to give wizards legitimate driving licenses."

Harry started his driving lessons the next morning. A few days later he already was the proud owner of a large minivan. Despite the Gringotts license, he also passed his driving test before the end of the month.

It wasn't too soon, really. Luna carried her pregnancy for only a few more days. It was during lunch that she felt a sudden pain. Both Daphne and Susan, whose boys were almost three months old by then, helped her to a nearby couch, along with Harry. Luna's next pain came an hour later. The twins seemed to take their time coming out.

By dinner time, Luna's contractions were not closer than at lunch, although they were gradually becoming more painful. Harry sent the other women to bed at midnight, staying alone at Luna's side. Four hours later, Luna felt a change. "I think we should go now," she told Harry.

He helped her waddle to the backseat of the car, glad that the door could open wide enough. It was merely a two minutes ride to St. Mungos. He parked on the curb and helped Luna in, remembering to cast some muggle-repelling charms on the car.

By the time Luna was settled into the delivery room, her contractions were already ten minutes apart. Her face was showing both her exhilaration at finally reaching this stage and her tiredness, after suffering pains for more than twelve hours.

Harry didn't know how to help her. He was holding her hand, whispering softly in her ear and reminding her to breathe as needed, yet he was sensing that she was quickly becoming too tired to push, when it would be most important to do so. He wished his magic to help Luna, pushing all his love towards her.

It worked better than he expected. Luna suddenly felt invigorated. She looked at Harry with silent thanks in her eyes. An hour later, when the delivery proper started, she felt as if it was Harry pushing for her, bringing first the girl out and then the boy, merely five minutes later.

Harry took each of them and placed them tenderly at Luna's breasts for their first suckling. He then looked at the babies, caressed Luna's face, and collapsed of his own exhaustion.

A house in the middle of London, even if surrounded by a magnificent garden and protected by multiple wards, is not ideal for raising children, or so Harry thought. Daphne and Susan agreed that a place with fresher air would be better and so did Luna. Soon after Luna returned home, when she felt strong enough, they all moved to Potter Manor.

* * *

**A.N**. I know, it's relatively short, but the next part of the story just didn't fit into this chapter.

And as usual,** Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Old Acquaintance

**Old Acquaintance**

Christmas was approaching. Harry wanted to give his wife, and now the mother of his twins, a very special present to show her how much he loved her. Oddly enough, that made all magical presents less attractive, as for Luna, like for the other people growing in magical environment, magical presents were the norm. Harry decided to go for something Muggle, something that would intrigue her, stimulate her Ravenclaw mind and still be useful, or at least decorative.

The shopping areas in London were full of shoppers, all trying to find the best presents for their loved ones. Harry found it difficult to even watch the store windows, never mind going in. He was trying to approach an interesting window when somebody called, "Harry?"

The voice was vaguely familiar, yet he wondered who would recognize him in the Muggle world. Turning around, he noticed a young women looking at him, not entirely sure of herself. "Harry?" she asked again, much softer.

For a moment he couldn't place the face although it gave him a warm feeling. He looked at her again. She reminded him of... but she seemed somewhat different, a bit older, much more sure of herself, but she was... "Ella?"

She smiled brightly as they both confirmed recognition and stepped forward, directly into Harry's arms. "It's been ages since I last saw you," she said, hugging him tightly. She then stepped back, still holding his shoulders and took a good look at him, scanning his face and his body. "You look well, Harry. You're not so thin now, you look happy and your scar is almost gone."

Harry smiled back. "Yes, that's true. You also look... more mature and more confident. You're also more beautiful than I remember."

Her smile widened. "Can you spare a few minutes for us to sit somewhere warm and talk a bit? It's too cold out here."

Harry nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby coffee shop. It was almost empty at this early hour and Harry chose a table near the front, where they could see the decorated street and the passers-by. As she removed her overcoat he could plainly see that her body had also matured. Her curves were more accentuated, her hips were wider while her chest maintained the same size he had liked so much before. She looked really lovely.

They ordered their drinks and just looked at each other until they were served. Harry could see that she still had a trace of sadness in her eyes. "How are you?" he asked, not wanting to speak about himself yet.

"I'm fine. I've finished high school with very good grades and I've started college this autumn." Her face turned sad now. "My Dad died in March, last year. The police wrote it down as a car accident, but it was actually a murder. I had to help Mom and comfort her. That's when I was reminded of you."

Harry looked surprised. "Of me?"

She smiled back sadly. "You see, Mom's family said you were their only hope in defeating the terrorists led by You-Know-Who. They told us you've won a few weeks later."

Harry was unsure what to say. "So... your Mom is..."

"A squib. Dad was a muggle. He never got to learn the truth about Mom's family."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Harry said, trying not to choke on the surprise. No matter what he did, he just couldn't escape the magical world.

She just nodded. "You know, when they first said your name, I was sure it was a mistake, that it was somebody else who happened to have the same name. Then they mentioned your unique scar, and it made me understand why you were so cryptic about your future."

He sighed. "I couldn't tell you more than I did. It was too dangerous to associate with me. I do hope you didn't keep waiting for me, though."

She shrugged. "I thought we weren't really in love then, so it wouldn't be very difficult to let go of you. I've tried dating some other boys. None was as interesting as you. The few I let touch me were rough and immature compared to you, so – I'm still unattached. How are you?"

Harry could not evade the question. "I've had a very tough year. I've almost died more than once and I've lost some dear friends. It took me some time to recuperate; took us all." He wasn't sure what to say next. He could see the expectation in her eyes and he dreaded telling her he was married and had two mistreses and a lover, yet he couldn't lie to her either.

"I've come to my inheritance after it was over. I'm now the head of several Ancient and Noble Houses," he continued, trying to delay the other news.

"So you need several wives, one for each house?"

"Not necessarily. I can do with as many or as few wives as I choose."

A glimmer of hope shone in her eyes. "Harry, I'm sure we still need to learn a lot about each other and I want to first finish my studies, but... will you consider me to become one of your wives, once I graduate?"

Harry felt like he was riding a small boat on a rough sea. Ella had too many surprises for him. Yet he had to answer despite his reluctance.

Ella spoke. "You don't need to give me an answer right now. Ask your wife. I'm sure Luna would approve."

"You know Luna?"

She smiled now, noticing how much she had affected Harry. She was glad that he didn't flatly refuse her. It showed that he still had some feelings towards her and that was reason for some hope. "Harry, my mother is the squib sister of Lady Greengrass. I know about Daphne's arrangement with you and about the other women. I've only met Daphne a few times when we were still small children, but I believe we can get along as adults as well, and that Hermione sounds like someone I may really like."

_'I should have had some whiskey,_' Harry thought. It took him a moment to phrase a proper reply. "I'll talk with Luna. If she agrees, I'll start meeting you regularly and see where it would lead us. I can't promise any more than this."

"I know, Harry, and I understand. You know, ever since... well, I couldn't stop thinking what it would have been like if we could become a family. I know it's futile, but maybe now we'll have our chance back, in a way."

"Yes, maybe." Harry started calming from the flood of surprises. He really had some very good memories of their time together. Giving themselves another chance seemed a good idea.

Ella thought it was time to change topic. "What have I delayed you from doing?"

"I was looking for a special present for Luna and possibly for the other women as well."

"Why in Muggle shops?"

He shrugged. "Nothing magical will surprise her, yet I have no idea what to buy."

"Why not buy an electronic entertainment system, consisting of a TV set, a music center and a video player? They are all oblivious to the muggle culture. This will help them understand it."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me, although I must add some music discs and some films to make use of all the capabilities. Would you like to help me?"

He ended up buying a top of the line projection TV along with the most sophisticated music system in store. Ella recommended a few films and an assortment of music disks in all styles, covering classical, modern, jazz and more. He also bought, at a different store, a generator for supplying electricity to the system.

He then took Ella for her first visit at Diagon Alley, where she bought a nice present for her mother and also some presents for the Greengrass family, where she was invited with her mother for Christmas dinner.

Harry was surprised at how easily they slipped back into their old behavior, as close friends. He even presented her to George as "a dear friends from the time I had no muggle friends". Ella fitted well in the magical environment. Having known about it for most of her life and having been in contact with magical relatives, she wasn't overwhelmed by what she saw, although she was certainly enthusiastic.

Before parting, Harry took her phone number and promised, "I'll talk with Luna and call you as soon as I can. Knowing Luna, I believe she would welcome you, but Luna can also surprise me once in a while."

Luna didn't surprise him this time. She listened to his story and even cringed when he told her of the abortion. She seemed glad that they had found each other again. "Why don't you invite her here for the new year? She sounds like a nice girl and I really want to get to know her before deciding how to proceed."

Harry was still able to surprise Luna, along with the other girls, when they found the new entertainment system in the family room on Christmas morning. The house elves had worked during the night, positioning and connecting all the parts and installing the generator in a shed, not too close to the main building. It could now supply enough electricity to even use electric lights in the manor as well as powering a refrigerator, a toaster-oven and a microwave oven, all of which were accepted gladly by the house-elves.

Ella and her mother arrived at new-year's eve. Harry was a bit concerned about meeting her mother, as he had never met her before and wasn't sure she would like him. She could have just seen him as the boy who shagged her daughter and then abandoned her. It was actually Daphne who encouraged him. "My aunt has already been told about what you've been through during the last few years. She knows you didn't really want to act that way. That it was just forced on you by the circumstances." She then smiled with some mischief. "She may have some hero-worship tendency, though."

Harry just groaned. He didn't need another fan girl.

It turned out alright. Ella was just too glad to be with Harry, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips, disregarding the audience. Harry responded reluctantly, but Luna smiled at him, removing his reluctance.

"I've been waiting for this for too long," Ella said, once she let go of Harry. Her mother just smiled, happy for her daughter. As both felt comfortable in magical environment there was no oddity. Having already known Daphne added to the comfort of the visitors.

As expected, Ella found immediate connection with Luna, who didn't see her as a competitor for Harry's love but as one who had given love to Harry even before she was able to.

As midnight approached, Luna called for Susan and Daphne to join her, while she was holding Ella's hand. The girls circled Harry and they all kissed him at the stroke of midnight. He needed a bit longer to kiss the lips of each and every one of them, starting with Luna, followed by Ella, Daphne and Susan. Harry missed kissing Hermione as well, but she was with the Weasley clan at the Burrow for the new-year celebration.

After another round of kissing and hugging, it was time for bed. Daphne's parents retired first, followed by Ella's mother. Ella thought of following her mother when Luna asked, "Won't you like to join us in bed? Just be aware of me having to get up once or twice to nurse the twins."

"Do you really want me to share bed with you?" Ella found it hard to believe.

Luna shrugged. "Why not? It may considerably shorten the time you two need to get reacquainted and help Harry not to feel lonely when I nurse the children."

Ella looked questioningly at Daphne who smiled encouragingly at her. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

It wasn't the first time Harry spent the night with two women. Both Daphne and Susan used to join him and Luna in bed occasionally, wanting the cuddling they couldn't get otherwise, yet this time was special, as both Harry and Ella weren't sure about what would happen. This didn't bother Luna. She urged Ella to undress and made sure she was protected from unwanted pregnancy. Luna then kissed Harry thoroughly, turned around and fell promptly asleep. The other two were too excited to sleep, though. Harry admired Ella's body, noticing how she had changed since the previous time he had seen her naked and feeling the affect of her proximity on his body. Ella was glad to see that Harry had also changed some, as his body filled a bit, looking more fit and more attractive. She was sure he would also prove more satisfying. A few orgasms later, she knew it for a fact.

Luna was as direct as always the next morning. "Would you like to make this arrangement permanent, or would you prefer a separate set of rooms, like Daphne?" she asked Ella, soon after the younger girl was awakened by the intensive activity on the bed.

Ella blushed. "Isn't it a bit early for that? I first want to finish my studies before I marry."

Luna smiled at her. "In your heart, you're already married, so why wait? I know you love Harry and he clearly loves you as well. You've suffered a great loss due to circumstances beyond your control. You can now get married within days and return to your studies as a married woman. Using magic, you can study at whatever college you want and still be at home by dinnertime, if you want to."

It was Ella's time to feel overwhelmed. "Let me think about it for a while. I'm not fully awake yet, and I need to clear my head first. It's a very great change you're suggesting."

"I know, dear. Now, would you like to join us in the shower as well?"

* * *

**A.N.** Originally, I didn't plan for Ella to return to this story, but as some reviewers suggested it, I've added this chapter and changed the following a bit to help her reunite with Harry. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. And as usual, _**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Husbands and Wives

**Husbands and Wives**

It was a matter of days before Ella admitted she would like to marry Harry as soon a possible. Spending a few nights in bed with him and with Luna made up her mind. They now had to find her a proper title.

Luna was clearly Lady Potter and possibly Lady Black as well, being a pureblood, as requested by the Black code of conduct. There were other Lady positions open, though: Peverell and Gryffindor, of course; Slytherin, acquired by conquest but also, quite surprisingly, found in the inheritance test conducted at Gringots. Another surprise was Evans, which turned out to be a squib line, descendent from one of Ravencalw's children.

Ella felt closer to the Evans line, due to her own ancestry. She married Lord Evans in a small wedding at a muggle church, with some of her friends from school present. Luna and Susan were presented as distant family, just like Daphne, and none of her muggle friends and family suspected anything. Dudley and Petunia were also present, both looking very happy for the couple.

Despite Luna's invitation to share bed, Ella opted to have her own room, if only to be able to study peacefully. She still shared bed with Harry and Luna during weekends and at least once during the week, yet she spent most of her time studying, either at college or at home.

Ron was a bit confused about this Lady Evans thing. He didn't understand why Harry would want to marry a muggle (or a squib) and where the Evans title had come from. Hermione, though, was very glad for her best friend, once she learned the whole story. "She really deserves to be your wife," she told Harry, as she cuddled closer to him, during one of their private times. "Does she know about our relationship?"

"I think she has known about it even before I met her on that cold street. She knew everything of interest from the Greengrass."

Hermione smiled. "I think we may become very good friends. You still love me as well, don't you?" Her smile turned teasing.

Harry slid into her inviting entrance. "What do you think?" he smirked.

Once Ron and Hermione settled into parenthood, Hermione was eager to resume her regular meetings with Harry. Since leaving school, these were quite haphazard, making her miss Harry's intimate company. With Harry having to deal with four new babies and a new wife, it was not easy to find much time for the two of them. As a mother, she was also no longer as free as before. She had to reluctantly cut on her visits to only twice and just occasionally three times a week.

She then accepted a job offer at the Ministry, becoming a central figure in passing new legislation, benefiting the underprivileged of the magical world: the house elves, the centaurs, the Veela, the werewolves and many more magical creatures.

As a high-ranked Ministry employee, she couldn't afford as many such meetings as before. She would have liked at least two each week, but due to all her other obligations she could only afford to meet Harry for a serious shag about once every two weeks. She made sure these times didn't clash with her period.

Luna didn't mind. She even invited Hermione to stay for dinner after her shag. Hermione did so once in a while, enjoying the blonde's company and her sometimes weird comments, along with her unique insight. She also enjoyed the company of Ella, who accepted her the same as Luna, and she loved seeing Harry's twins grow. Lilly and James proved to be quite powerful magically – not really a surprise, considering their parents.

Susan and Daphne, although each had her own house to live in, were also spending most of their time at Potter Manor, raising their sons as siblings. Daphne only spent the weekends with her parents. Hermione enjoyed their company as well.

Yet she loved being in bed with Harry most of all. It was not merely shagging, of course. Just plain, rough sex she could get from Ron each and every day. She usually got it, really. Being with Harry was more like a special treat, one which is not taken for granted. She used to cuddle into Harry and talk with him, enjoying both their physical proximity as the sharing of thoughts and ideas. It would then turn more sensual, with Harry starting to caress her body and she would repay by caressing him, kissing his old, now invisible scars just as he was kissing hers. They would slowly build the sexual tension until they would finally unite in a loving and tender embrace, which would continue long after their climax was over.

It was during one of their bi-weekly meetings, after both were sweaty and sated and happy, when Hermione said, "I want to marry you."

Harry wasn't sure he heard correctly. "You want to marry me? But you're already married to Ron!"

"I've checked the law. Any magical person can marry as many partners as one would like. The law is not concerned with the genders of the spouses."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The purebloods who wrote that law couldn't even contemplate the idea of a woman wanting more than one husband. It was all about them getting more money and more power by marrying into rich families. Luckily, the text is gender-free."

"Why do you even want to marry me, then? Isn't Ron enough?" Had they not just finished a steamy session of love making she would have been offended.

"Had I been here with you if he was? Whenever I've needed to choose between you two I've chosen you. I only married him after he agreed that I keep shagging you as well. He only wanted to be sure that he was the father of my children."

"So, what has changed?" Harry was still confused.

"I want a boy. Ron wanted our first child to be a boy and he put all his magic into it. We've got Rose, you know."

"Have you helped him, wishing for a boy as well?"

"I was too distracted to pay attention, and he finished so fast I couldn't do much anyway. Concentrating on his magic while practicing sex wasn't a big success, as far as sex was concerned."

"Does Ron agree with your idea?"

"I told him it's either that, or I divorce him. He'd rather pull you in than push me out."

Harry turned extremely serious. "Have you talked with Luna? She's been through hell and back. I wouldn't like to hurt her in any way."

Hermione smiled lovingly at him. "You see what I love about you? Your total devotion to the ones you love." Her smile deepened. "Yes, I've spoken with Luna. It's really her idea. I was just as willing to bear you a child no matter what. She said we could get married."

"But how will that work? I'm married to Luna and I'm devoted to our children, just as you are to Rose. There's also Ella, with whom I'm married, although we don't have a common child yet." His face showed a momentary pain as he remembered that he may have had a child with Ella under different circumstances. "Then there are Daphne and Susan who bore me sons, although they will keep their mothers' names. How will it all fit together?"

Hermione smiled at him, her hand caressing his thigh and going upwards. "It will not change anything. You will still sleep with Luna like you normally do; you will still be with Daphne and Susan as regularly as always; you and your wives will visit Ron and me just as usual and I'll spend a few hours with you whenever we can, just as we are doing now. The only difference would be that I will stop using the potion and bear you a Potter son. I may even join you and Luna in bed sometimes, if she agrees."

Harry was still doubtful. "How can you assure you'll bear my child and not Ron's?"

Her smile widened. "There are a few contraceptive charms for men as well, although men don't usually bother. Then there's a temporary sterilization charm, which can render a man sterile for a day, a week, a month or a year. I can also consider castration, if he doesn't behave..."

Harry shuddered. Opposing Hermione seemed quite frightening. He thought he was lucky to have her on his side.

"Well, if it's Luna's idea..."

"You won't regret it!" she promised, before kissing him passionately. Soon their kiss turned into much more, letting them forget the world for another hour.

Hermione, in her thorough way, went to the ministry to check every record that could be of value concerning their case. The next time they met, she had some interesting news.

"I've found that we don't need to bother. While checking at the ministry, wanting to make sure nothing will prevent our marriage, I found that we are already bound."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked her.

"That's what I asked as well. It means that during our year of wandering around, trying to stay alive, and maybe even before it, we saved each other so many times, that our mutual life debts were enough to bond us as soon as we copulated. They said it is not a soul bond, but very similar. It gives us all the rights of a married couple without forcing us to actually be a couple. Yet most bound couples tend to live together, just as we like to be together." She caressed his chest as emphasis.

"What shall we do then?"

Hermione smiled. "I think I'll join you and Luna for a while, until you get me pregnant."

Harry wasn't sure if she just meant to live in the same house or join them in bed as well. Hermione had come a long way since being the conservative, authority admiring girl. She was now a very opinionated lady who made and changed laws and was herself an authority figure. Yet knowing Luna, he was sure she would encourage Hermione to join them in bed as well. He was looking forward to this. He still remembered the morning of his eighteenth birthday as the best, having all the women he loved naked in bed with him.

Hermione kept her words. She changed her personal schedule, so that she could spend some time with her daughter each evening, and then went to spend the night with Harry and Luna, usually sharing bed. She reserved the weekends for Ron, though, enjoying their togetherness just as much. It was also helpful to keep Molly from suspecting. They would not hear the end of it if Molly knew the way her daughter-in-law was acting, Harry was sure.

Hermione's plan went just great. A month after starting her new schedule, she was already pregnant with a boy. Knowing that made her decide to confront Molly. She and Ron brought Rose to Potter Manor, where they left her with Luna, Susan and Daphne. They then went to the Burrow, with both Harry and Ron supporting their common wife.

It was a difficult conversation. Harry used a silencing charm more than once and quite a few calming spells as well, but Molly finally accepted the facts, although grudgingly. With all three younger people agreeing to this arrangement, there was really nothing she could do. She only glared at Arthur, when he said, "I promise to support your decision in case you want an additional husband."

Hermione's pregnancy went just as well as her first. She continued working until a week before the expected delivery, proving even more efficient than usual. She was spending her nights alternately with Harry and with Ron, feeling it was just the way she wanted it.

Luckily, her son was born with brown hair, like hers. Ron was as glad as if this boy was his. "Now I'll be able to go out with the two children without raising too many questions," he said.

Luna had another idea. "Why won't you move to live at the Manor with us? I think it would be best for both Harry and Hermione and certainly for the baby. Besides, we have a full-size Quidditch field. I'm sure you and Harry can find some use for it."

Ron couldn't really resist the offer.

Lavender, Padma and Parvati used to visit Potter Manor occasionally. They spent some time cooing at the babies and when they grew, playing with the young children. As Luna had promised, she didn't mind letting them shag Harry whenever they visited, feeling she shouldn't be greedy about Harry.

It was during one of these visits that Lavender met Ron and Hermione. It only took her a few minutes to correctly asses the relationship between Hermione and the two men, based on her experience as "gossip queen". She grabbed Hermione aside for a talk.

"Are you married to both Ron and Harry?" she asked bluntly.

"Almost. I have a magical bond with Harry, which is like marriage, but not quite."

"Yet you have sex with both, don't you?" Lavender insisted.

"Only with one at a time," Hermione answered, blushing slightly.

"Can Ron have a similar relation with me? Will you accept it?" There was some worry in her voice.

Hermione shrugged. "It's more common for a wizard to have two wives than for a witch to have two husbands. I assume you can keep him company when I'm otherwise occupied."

Lavender blushed now. "Can you help me become Ron's second wife? I promise not to do anything against your will and to always respect you as the main wife."

Hermione smiled at her. "I'll help you. I'm sure Ron will really like it."

As expected, Ron didn't need much persuasion. Even his mother accepted the idea, finding it quite normal, especially after Hermione's bond with Harry. Unknown to her, Ron also agreed to let Lavender have some quality time with Harry, similar to the arrangement he had had with Hermione before discovering the bond.

They didn't make a big fuss of it, though. Ron married Lavender with only his parents, her parents, Hermione, Harry and Luna present. Ron took Lavender to a Caribbean island for the honeymoon, while Hermione celebrated the new wedding in bed with the Potters.

The Patil twins were glad for their friend, but had no intention of following her example. "Each of us has recently found a candidate for serious relationship. We'd like to build our lives independently," Padma explained.

Nobody seemed surprised when both Hermione and Lavender found out they were pregnant a few weeks after the wedding. Hermione was expecting a boy and Lavender – a girl.

* * *

_Not quite traditional, are we? While Ron isn't portrayed in a very flattering way, he does love Hermione and gives her what she wants from him. Now, with Lavender added, he would surely be even happier._

_And as always, **Please Review!**_


End file.
